Passion Night
by BlueDaimonds
Summary: Rasa penasaran yang menimbulkan rasa keinginan untuk lebih mengenal 'seseorang' membuat timbulnya rasa yang menjanggal dalan diri Kyuhyun, sebut saja gairah.. namun siapa sangga bahwa Kyuhun mampu untuk menjinakan seorang Kim Yesung. Ch 2 END!
1. Chapter 1

**Passion Night**

Langit tampak bersahabat malam ini, dimana bintang-bintang bertaburan ribuan banyaknya dengan diiringi bulan sabit yang bersinar sangat terang. Hal itu menambah kesan indah pada malam itu.

Dikeramaian pesta, dalam keadaan remang. Sebagian orang tampak hanyut dalam obrolan yang mereka ciptakan, dan itu tidak akan berhubungan jauh dengan yang namanya pekerjaan. Para pria dan wanita berpakaian memukau, terlebih wanita yang tak pernah lepas dari kata keglamor-an.

Hidangan makanan dan minuman tampak mewah, menggugah dan mengiurkan. Pesta taman diadakan sesempurna mungkin. Kemudian dipadukan dengan lantunan musik jazz menciptakan suasana romantis dimalam itu. Oh.. Beginikah pesta para kalangan borju? Owh, betapa jauhnya dari kata fantastik.

Namun terlepas dari itu, sebenarnya pesta itu pun tidak semenarik itu, setidaknya begitulah pemikiran sang pemilik pesta. Aneh? Yah, begitulah. Kenyataan bahwa sang pemilik pesta tidak menikmati pestanya sama sekali, bukankah itu sedikit menohok. Sang pemilik pesta lebih memilih menjadi pendengar pasif diantara para sesama rekan bisnisnya, dan mungkin sesekali menanggapi.

Pria itu bernama Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun. Ia adalah CEO perusahaan besar, Cho Chorp. Siapa yang tak mengenali nama perusahaan itu? Oh, mungkin hanya mereka yang cacat buta dan tuli yang tidak mengetahui itu.

Akan tetapi, mari abaikan segalahal mengenai hal privat atas pria itu, karna cerita ini tidak hanya mengatas namakan Cho Kyuhyun. Kita akan membahas hal lain mengenai sesuatu.

Aah, sampai dimamakah tadi? Oh ya.. Kyuhyun mulai kehilangan konsentarasinya atas obralan para koleganya. Matanya tampak fokus memandang kesatu arah. Kyuhyun menyadari gelas berisikan minuman wine nya telah habis. Kyuhyun pun beranjak dengan tak lupa memberitahukan kepada koleganya yang lain.

Kyuhyun meletakkan gelas kosongnya dimeja mimuman dan mencomot asal gelas minuman yang tersedia disana. Perhatiannya kembali lagi keobjek awal, dimana seorang diujung sana yang tengah berbincang dengan rekan bisnisnya mungkin. Sekilas mungkin tidak akan ada yang menyadari keanehan dari orang itu dan sekedar mengingatkan, orang itu seorang pria.

Kyuhyun menatap pria itu tanpa berpaling sedikitpun dengan raut wajah datar namun tatapan yang penuh arti. Kyuhyun memutar-mutar gelas sehingga air dalam gelas itupun berkuncang. Pria itu masih asik berbincang dengan rekannya, and..

BINGGO!

Pria itu berpaling padanya.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan, sendirian disini?"

Seseorang tiba-tiba saja menepuk pundak Kyuhyun hingga ia pun menoleh. "Inikah kebiasaan mu, menyendiri dikeramaian pesta?" Orang itu tersenyum manis.

"Yah, beginilah aku. Keramaian membuatku tidak nyaman. Kau sendiri?"

Terkekeh kecil. "Aku hanya sedikit tertarik dengan sumber objek perhatian mu. Apa kau tertarik padanya, Cho Kyuhyun?" Dengan gelas yang masih berada dalam genggamannya pria itu menunjuk pada pria incaran Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai, tak tertarik sedikit pun akan topik yang dibawakan laki-laki didepannya itu.

Pria itu menggaruk sisi lehernya, yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Apakah aku baru saja membuatmu tidak nyaman? Hey, jangan berprasangka buruk terhadapku. Lagi pula bukankah sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa anda memiliki ketertarikan yang menyimpang, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi"

Kyuhyun sedikit menyesap rasa wine pada minumannya. "Apa kau baru saja berterus terang akan keingin tahuanmu terhadap kehidupan pribadiku Zhomi-ssi." Ujarnya dengan santai.

"Sedikit banyaknya mungkin ya, aku tertarik. Anda sedikit unik Kyuhyun-ssi." Zhaomi tampak cukup menikmati obrolannya dengan Kyuhyun, terbukti dari ketidak canggungan Zhaomi terhadap Kyuhyun.

"Unik?" Tanya Kyuhyun sarkastis. Kyuhyun menahan tawa sambil menatap gelasnya

Zhaomi mengangguk. "Ya, anda unik Kyuhyun-Ssi. Diluar kau terlihat biasa saja, orang biasa mungkin tidak begitu akan tau orang seperti apa kau ini. Tapi aku tau." Kyuhyun kembali menatap wajah Zhaomi. "Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahuinya? Sedikit aneh mendengar seseorang bisa menebak dengan mudah jalan pikiranku sedangkan seingatku kita tidak begitu saling mengenal Zhaomi-ssi."

"Entahlah, aku langsung mengetahuinya begitu saja. Ohya ngomong-ngomong, apa kau ingin mengetahui sedikit informasi tentang pria itu?" Zhaomi mencoba kembali menguak topik awal. Kyuhyun memanglingkan wajah pada pria itu kemudian beralih kembali menatap Zhaomi. "Kurasa itu bukanlah tawaran yang buruk."

Mereka berdua kini berpaling memerhatikan seorang pria diujung sana yang tengah berbincang ria dengan koleganya. Zhaomi memulai ceritanya. "Dia Yesung Kim. Lulusan Universitas Tokyo, sekarang merupakan sekretaris pribadi dari CEO Choi Corp, kurasa kau tau dia siapa. Dan karna wajahnya yang manis dia cukup digilai para same. Kurasa dia Uke yang berpotensi." Zhaomi mengakhiri ucapannya dan melirik Kyuhyun ingin melihat reaksi darinya.

Kyuhyun meminum kembali minumannya, setelahnya membuang nafas berat. "Yah, kurasa dia memang Uke yang berpotensi."

"Akan tetapi, satu hal lagi yang perlu kau ketahui Kyuhyun-ssi." ujar Zhaomi penuh tanda tanya hingga membuat dahi Kyuhyun berkerut akibat penasaran.

"Apa itu?"

Zhaomi menatap tajam Kyuhyun. "Sayangnya dia adalah laki-laki normal."

Passion Night

Kini Kyuhyun menikmati pestanya dalam kesendirian. Zhaomi? Dia sudah memutuskan untuk pulang semenjak lima menit yang lalu.

Berulang kali Kyuhyun berusaha bersabar menghadapi rasa bosannya, entah kenapa Kyuhyun tidak pernah suka dengan pesta. Kyuhyun benci dengan orang-orang kaya sombong yang senang pamer kekayaan, senang glamor dan meninggikan diri. Cih, memuak-kan!

Kyuhyun tersadar atas lamunannya ketika menyadari seseorang tengah memperhatikannya. Ia menyeringai senang saat mengetahui ternyata pria itulah yang memperhatikannya, Kim Yesung. Dan sepertinya Kim Yesung juga tidak sekedar tidak sengaja meliriknya, akan tetapi tatapan itu seolah tengah menantang Kyuhyun.

Betapa Kyuhyun tertawa girang didalam hati mengetahui ini semua. Tatapan itu seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu, sebuah misteri yang cukup menggelitik dibeberapa bagian pada tubuh Kyuhyun. Sensasi yang cukup menyenangkan sesungguhnya.

Masih dengan tatapan itu, Yesung mengangkat gelas winenya, dikejauhan Kyuhyun mengangguk sebagai balasan dan meminum winenya sama seperti apa yang dilakukan Yesung, mata saling beradu pandang satu sama lain. Oh, itu cukup mendebarkan.

Tak lama Kyuhyun beranjak meninggalkan rekannya dan berjalan cepat menuju kediiaman Kyuhyun, pesta memang diadakan di taman rumah Kyuhyun nyatanya. Dalam diam Kyuhyun memilih untuk mengikuti Yesung kedalam, ternyata Yesung hanya mencari toilet.

Yesung menutup rapat pintu toilet, dan ia bersegera untuk melepas hasratnya, buang air kecil. Yesungpun segera mengancingkan celanya setelah selesai mengatasi hasratnya. Namun sepertinya Yesung belum ada niatan untuk keluar dari kamar mandi, itu terbukti dari gelagat Yesung yang memilih untuk stay didepan cermin besar dihadapannya. Lama ia disana, memandangi dirinya sendiri dengan raut wajah gusar, entah apa yang sesungguhnya tengah terjadi, Yesung pun tak tahu.

Yesung teringat kembali pada kejadian beberapa waktu lalu, saat dimana ia dan Kyuhyun Cho, sang pemilik pesta. Mereka saling pandang, seolah saling menyahut antara satu dan lainnya. Dan ia masih ingat ketika jantungnya berdetak diluar batas kendali saat Kyuhyun menatap intens dirinya.

Yesung tahu, bahkan sangat. Ia memang sudah lama tau mengenai penyimpangan seksual pada Kyuhyun, itu bukan lagi merupakan sebuah rahasia. Dan itu sama halnya yang terjadi pada atasannya, Choi Siwon. Akan tetapi, berbeda dengan Cho Kyuhyun, atasan nya cendrerung tertutup dan sebisa mungkin menutupi kelainannya. Didepan publik atasannya akan mengencani para wanita-wanita cantik, namun tidak akan ada yang menyangka dibalik semua itu Choi Siwon akan meniduri para pria-pria tampan nan gemulai diluaran sana. Okeh, abaikan cerita mengenai Choi Siwon, karna itu melenceng dari cerita.

Sudah sampai dimana tadi? Oh ya, Jantung Yesung yang berdebar. Beberapa menit berlalu akhirnya Yesung memutuskan keluar dari kamar mandi yang sempurna itu. Dan jantung Yesung nyaris meledak mana kala mendapati Kyuhyun tengah menyandar didinding dengan kedua tangan yang bersembunyi dibalik saku celana. "Hai.." Sapa Kyuhyun.

"Oh, hai Mr. Cho.." Balas Yesung sekenanya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Yesung dengan karisma penuh wibawanya, dan sesungguhnya hal itu cukup menciutkan Yesung tanpa sebab yang jelas. Kyuhyun berdiri tepat didepan Yesung. "Apakah kau tertarik ingin mengelilingi kediamanku Yesung-ssi?"

Yesung tersenyum kaku. "Suatu kehormatan bisa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menjelajahi kediaman anda yang indah ini Mr. Cho. Namun sayangnya ku rasa atasanku tidak akan membiarkan ku berlama-lama dirumah rekan bisnisnya sendiri. Permisi Kyuhyun-ssi" Yesung tak bisa berlama-lama berada disisi Kyuhyun, hingga akhirnya Yesung pun segera pergi dari tempatnya.

"Kurasa Choi Siwon tidak akan keberatan selama ia ingin investasinya aman." walau dalam keadaan saling memunggungin, akan tetapi Kyuhyun merasakan berhentinya pergerakan dari langkah Yesung. Dan itu artinya ia berhasil.

Mereka saling sama-sama memutar tubuh, dengan masih dalam raut wajah kikuk Yesung tersenyum sungkan pada Kyuhyun yang dibalas seriangaian hina oleh Kyuhyun.

"Bila anda berkenan Mr. Cho, saya masih memiliki waktu senggang untuk bisa menjelajahi kediaman anda kurasa." Laki-laki menyebalkan! Batin Yesung memaki.

"Baiklah. Ayo.."

Passion Night

Dalam keengganannya Yesung cukup menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji dalam penglihatannya menelaah seisi kediaman Kyuhyun. Yesung akui Kyuhyun punya selera yang bagus dalam mendesain seisi rumahnya, hasilnya sungguh memukau. Akan tetapi bisa saja Cho Kyuhyun itu menyewa seorang ahli arsitek dan interior handal untuk mendesain rumah dan seisinya bukan? Namun jika diperhatikan dari seberapa perfeksionisnya seorang Cho Kyuhyun, tidak menutup kemungkinan juga bahwa Cho Kyuhyun sendirilah yang mendesain rumah ini. Akan tetapi kembali abaikan yang ini, kembali kecerita.

Kyuhyun hampir membawa Yesung keseluruh tempat kediamannya itu, bahkan nyaris tak tersisa, yang paling membuat Yesung terkesima adalah ruang perpustakaan Kyuhyun, itu benar-benar fantastic. Ohya, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana pestanya? Entahlah?!

"Tinggal satu ruangan terakhir yang ingin kutunjukan padamu, Yesung-ssi." Yesung mengerutkan dahi. Masih adakah tempat yang harus dijelajahi? Astaga sebenarnya ada berapa ruangan yang tersedia dirumah ini?

Yesung hanya pasrah saat Kyuhyun membawanya kelantai tiga. Dan Yesung terpaksa harus membiasakan matanya dengan banyaknya ruangan yang terpampang didepan matanya. Ia penasaran, kira-kira berapa banyak pekerja rumah tangga yang disewa Kyuhyun untuk rumah ini. Mungkin ia harus mencatat pertanyaan ini untuk nanti.

Kyuhyun membuka satu kamar yang memiliki pintu yang berbeda dengan yang lainnya, karna berwarna titanium. Dan tiba-tiba Yesung menjadi berdebar ketika telah masuk kedalamnya.

"Selamat datang di kamar ku." Ujar Kyuhyun santai dengan dibarengi dengan bunyi decitan pintu yang tertutup.

FIN

hehe bercanda.. Masih ada kelanjutannya kok. Ini pertama kalinya ili berani ngepos ff Nc, dan dibagian ini memang belum ada scane Nc karna itu ada di posan selanjutnya. Dan sebenernya masih rada ragu, makanya ili liat respon kalian dulu, kalo responnya bagus ili bersyukur, kalo nga, ya usaha lagi.. Hehe kasih semangat buat ili. XD

Review~

Bye~


	2. Chapter 2

Kyuhyun membuka satu kamar yang memiliki pintu yang berbeda dengan yang lainnya, karna berwarna titanium. Dan tiba-tiba Yesung menjadi berdebar ketika telah masuk kedalamnya.

"Selamat datang di kamar ku." Ujar Kyuhyun santai dengan dibarengi dengan bunyi decitan pintu yang tertutup.

* * *

**Passion Night** Chapter 2

* * *

Yesung berbalik badan kearah Kyuhyun, decitan pintu itu tampaknya cukup untuk mengagetkannya. Dan jujur saja, itu membuatnya merasa was-was. "Pintu itu, Kenapa ditutup Kyuhyun-ssi?" Tanyanya gugup

"Itu kebiasaanku, Yesung-ssi. Lagi pula aku tidak menyukai kamarku dalam keadaan pintunya terbuka." Jawab Kyuhyun acuh, malah ia dengan santainya berjalan melewati Yesung yang tengah melirik geram padanya, Kyuhyun melepas kancing pada tuxedo hitamnya dan kemudian membukanya hingga menyisakan kemeja putih terang dan juga pita merah dikerah, Kyuhyun meletak jasnya dibadan sofa dan setelah itu kembali melirik Yesung yang masih menunjukan raut wajah orang yang tengah memendam kekesalan. "Apakah kau berpikiran aku akan menelanjangi dan memperkosamu disini, Kim Yesung?" seketika wajah Yesung merona merah, memang apa salahnya untuk berwaspada. Rancau Yesung dalam hati.

Sejujurnya, Kyuhyun sedikit terhibur dengan kehadiran Yesung, itu terbukti dari Kyuhyun yang diam tersenyum tulus tanpa sepengetahuan Yesung.

Kyuhyun kembali berjalan melewati Yesung sambil menarik keatas kedua lengan kemejanya. Merasa tidak nyaman dengan dasi pita merahnya, Kyuhyunpun melepas pita itu. Dan ia duduk dimeja bar mini.

Yesung benar-benar takjub dengan ruang kamar Kyuhyun, benarkah ini kamar tidur? Bagaimana mungkin disini tersedia bar mini seperti itu. Yesung tiba-tiba menggelangkan kepala. Kyuhyun memang keren! Perlu digaris bawahi 'kamarnya.'

Dalam deru tawanya. "Kau tau Yesung-ssi? Tingkahmu mengingatkanku pada anak tetanggaku dulu. Kau terlalu polos." Yesung mendecis mendengar itu. Ia melipat kedua tangannya diperut sambil menatap horor pada Kyuhyun. "ck! Tidak lucu, Kyuhyun-ssi." Raut wajah Yesung kembali berubah normal. Ia menyamankan duduknya, dan kembali menatap Kyuhyun dengan kepala yang jatuh ditangan kiri yang menumpu dimeja bar. "Lagi pula kau bukanlah orang pertama yang mengataiku polos. Ayahku bahkan sering mengatakan hal itu, ck! Dia belum tau saja bagaiamana sepak terjangku diluaran sana. Ahh aku jadi mengingat kembali wanita yang dua hari lalu kutiduri. Permainan ranjangnya cukup heb-"

**TING!**

Suarang nyaring yang dibuat Kyuhyun membuat Yesung kaget. Kyuhyun meletakkan ah tidak, lebih tepatnxa membanting begitu saja gelas kaca kristal itu keatas meja bar yang dilapisi kaca. Memang tidak pecah, tapi sekali lagi, suara kaca beradu kaca itu sangat menganggu untuk Yesung.

Kyuhyun kembali menuangkan alkohol kedalam gelas, dan ia mendorong gelas yang sudah terisi penuh itu kesisi Yesung. "Kau juga harus minum. Jangan menolak, karna aku memaksa." perintah Kyuhyun terdengar begitu mutlak ditelinga Yesung. Entah dikarnakan apa? Kini mood Kyuhyun benar jatuh sejatuh-jatuhnya, dan itu membuat monster dalam tubuh Kyuhyun jadi sedikit menguar.

Yesung membuang nafas kasar. Ia benci sebenarnya benci diperintah, pengecualian untuk Choi Siwon atasannya. Tapi baiklah.. Mungkin tidak akan jadi masalah jika hanya meminum beberapa gelas saja, batin Yesung. "Baiklah, kurasa aku tidak akan mabuk apabila hanya minum beberapa gelas." Yesung menerima gelas itu dan meneguknya hingga habis. Hoh rasa alkoholnya yang enak. Batin Yesung. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menuangkan cairan itu dan diterima dengan senang hati oleh Yesung.

Gelas ke-3

ke-4

ke-5

"Hah sudah cukup, aku tidak mau mabuk." Dada Yesung bergemuruh, nampaknya ia sudah mulai mabuk walaupun baru meminum beberapa gelas saja.

Kyuhyun menuangkan kembali cairan alkohol tersebut kedalam gelas dan meneguknya kembali sampai habis, namun anehnya cairan itu tidak ia telan dan malah tangannya ia gunakan untuk menekan pipi Yesung dengan tangan kirinya hingga mulut Yesung terbuka. Dan kalian tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Ya. Kyuhyun mengirim cairan itu melalui mulut ke mulut. Kyuhyun menekan tengkuk Yesung hingga akhirnya tubuhnya makin menekan pada tubuh Kyuhyun. Cairan itu lenyap tertelan oleh Yesung. Dan kini bibir Kyuhyun berubah menjadi melumat bibir Yesung yang ia pun hanya pasrah. Entah karna ia mabuk atau karna ia juga menikmati perlakuan tak senonoh Kyuhyun terhadapnya.

Kyuhyun mengakiri pagutan bibir mereka hingga menimbulkan bunyi, akan tetapi tidak membuat jarak. "Apa kau menikmatinya Yesung-a?"

Mata Yesung masih terpejam. Tiba-tiba rasa panas membakar disekujur tubuhnya. "Iya, sangat. Terlebih bibirmu, Cho Kyuhyun." Jawab Yesung dengan dada yang kembang kempis, Kyuhyun bahkan bisa merasakan seberapa panas nafas Yesung karna saking minimnya jarak diantara mereka.

Kyuhyun kembali terpesona ketika mata Yesung perlahan mulai terbuka, itu terlihat cantik sekali, seperti tengah menunggu mentari pagi muncul. Seperti itulah sensasi yang dirasakan oleh Kyuhyun. Kini Yesung berada diantara ambang kesadaran dan tidak. Ia sadar atas apa yang ia lakukan, hanya saja itu terjadi dengan sendirinya, itu terjadi diluar batas kendalinya.

Yesung berdiri dari duduknya, begitupun Kyuhyun. Dengan mata tajam bak elangnya, dan ada pancaran kehausan disana, Yesung menarik kerah Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya membawa Kyuhyun lebih mendekat. "Aku menginginkannya lagi, menginkan ini." Yesung menggerakkan jemarinya dibibir Kyuhyun, mengelusnya, membawa sensasi yang menggetarkan bagi Kyuhyun. "Cium aku." Pinta Yesung diantara sadar atau tidak.

Kyuhyun mengakiri pagutan bibir mereka hingga menimbulkan bunyi, akan tetapi tidak membuat jarak. "Apa kau menikmatinya Yesung-a?"

Mata Yesung masih terpejam. Tiba-tiba rasa panas membakar disekujur tubuhnya. "Iya, sangat. Terlebih bibirmu, Cho Kyuhyun." Jawab Yesung dengan dada yang kembang kempis, Kyuhyun bahkan bisa merasakan seberapa panas nafas Yesung karna saking minimnya jarak diantara mereka.

Kyuhyun kembali terpesona ketika mata Yesung perlahan mulai terbuka, itu terlihat cantik sekali, seperti tengah menunggu mentari pagi muncul. Seperti itulah sensasi yang dirasakan oleh Kyuhyun. Kini Yesung berada diantara ambang kesadaran dan tidak. Ia sadar atas apa yang ia lakukan, hanya saja itu terjadi dengan sendirinya, itu terjadi diluar batas kendalinya.

Yesung berdiri dari duduknya, begitupun Kyuhyun. Dengan mata tajam bak elangnya, dan ada pancaran kehausan disana, Yesung menarik kerah Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya membawa Kyuhyun lebih mendekat. "Aku menginginkannya lagi, menginkan ini." Yesung menggerakkan jemarinya dibibir Kyuhyun, mengelusnya, membawa sensasi yang menggetarkan bagi Kyuhyun. "Cium aku." Pinta Yesung diantara sadar atau dalam diri Kyuhyun tentu bersorak sorai mendengar permintaan Yesung. _Ooh cium? Yang benar saja. Jangankan hanya mencium Yesung-a, memasukimu saja bisa kulakukan saat ini juga._ Seringai batin Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana bila aku menolak." Tiba-tiba keinginan untuk mempermainkan gairah Yesung muncul dibenak Kyuhyun. "Tidak akan bisa, karna aku memaksa Cho Kyuhyun!"

Yesung menarik keras kemeja depan Kyuhyun hingga membekas kerutan disana. Yesung memugut dengan liar bibir Kyuhyun. Ia menghisap, menjilat dan menggigit kecil bibir Kyuhyun. Saat itu juga sisi liar Yesung menggelegar, Kyuhyun menyeringai dalam sentuhan bibir Yesung. Kyuhyun sengaja diam tak membalas pagutan Yesung, ia memang sengaja menjadi pihak pasif, ia ingin bermain main sebentar. Kira-kira sejauh mana Kim Yesung akan mampu mempengaruhinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membalas ciuamanku!" protes Yesung geram. Ia kesal karna Kyuhyun hanya diam tak bergerak, jujur saja, itu sangat menginjak harga dirinya.

"Aku ingin tau, sejauh mana kau mampu mempengaruhi ku Yesung-ssi. Tapi aku terlalu berharap lebih sepertinya." Kyuhyun menampilkan raut wajah nanar dan itu tak salah, benar-benar tak salah lagi, itu jelas hanya sandiwara semata. Naif.

Raut wajah Yesung yang semula geram kini makin bertambah geram akibat ulah Kyuhyun. Yesung merasa terhina, ia pun mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang. "Apa kau baru saja meremehkanku?!" Kyuhyun semakin menyeringai senang dengan reaksi Yesung yang sungguh tepat sesuai dugaannya. Iblis dalam dirinya semakin berpesta pora.

Yesung membuka tuxedo hitamnya, melongarkan dasi merah polos itu kemudian membuangnya. Tangannya kini bermain dikancing kemejanya dan membuka bagian tiga teratas, memamerkan dada putih nan mulus miliknya. Kyuhyun menelan ludah karna itu. Dada putih itu mengodanya, seolah melambai-lambai minta disentuh oleh jemari hangatnya.

"Akkhh! Kau membuatku gila Kim Yesung." geram Kyuhyun. Ia mendorong dan membaringkan Yesung diatas ranjang dinginnya.

Kyuhyun mengecup seluruh bagian dari permukaan wajah Yesung. Semuanya, tanpa terkecuali. Mata Yesung terpejam menikmati perlakuan Kyuhyun. Dengan telaten Kyuhyun membuka seluruh kancing kemeja Yesung, sebenarnya untuk lebih mempersingkat waktu Kyuhyun bisa saja langsung menarik baju Yesung hingga sobek, namun untuk malam ini Kyuhyun menginginkan permainan yang halus dan lembut. Benar-benar bukan tipikal Cho Kyuhyun.

Dengan mata berbinar Yesung turun dari ranjang, saat ini Yesung bahkan tampak seperti kucing rumahan yang haus belaian. Sepertinya Yesung sudah tak sabaran, terbukti dari perbuatan Yesung yang langsung menarik kemeja Kyuhyun hingga seluruh kancingnya terlepas dan mengelinding dilantai. "Wouw~ calm down haney." goda Kyuhyun.

Sekarang Yesung benar-benar liar, tampak sungguh sexy dimata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyeringai, ternyata tidak sulit untuk meliarkan Kim Yesung. Batin Kyuhyun. Seluruh kain Yang melekat pada tubuh Kyuhyun sudah lenyap tak bersisa. Yesung mematung menatapi lekukan tubuh Kyuhyun. Yesung tak pernah menyangka bahwa tubuh Kyuhyun akan semenggairahkan ini. "Menikmati apa yang kau lihat, Yesung-a.."

Kyuhyun menarik dan menekan tubuh bagian depan Yesung pada dinding hingga posisi Yesung jadi membelakangi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengecup tengkuk Yesung hingga menimbulkan noda kemerahan disana. Lalu kemudian Kyuhyun menarik turun dalaman Yesung hingga tak ada lagi penghalang apapun yang dapat mengganggu Kyuhyun untuk menikmati tubuh seseorang yang ia minati ini. Kini tubuh mereka benar-benar naked. Mereka bisa merasakan sentuhan kulit mereka, merasakan seberapa panasnya gairah yang mereka timbulkan.

Kyuhyun mencubit gemas satu diantara duat tonjolan didada Yesung hingga membuatnya berteriak, mungkin geli. Kemudian tangan kirinya perlahan turun menikmati tiap jengkal kulit Yesung, mata Yesung terpejam menikmati sensasi remang yang mulai timbul disekujur tubuhnya hingga akhirnya tangan Kyuhyun berhenti digudukan antara selangkangan Yesung. Dinding yang dingin serta sentuhan dahsyat yang ditimbulkan Kyuhyun, itu adalah sensasi yang sempurna untuk Yesung.

Kyuhyun menemukan mainan baru yang menyenangkan, ia memainkan mainanya itu hingga membuat Yesung gemetar dan melemas diwaktu yang hampir bersamaan. Apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan membuat Yesung merasakan suatu keinginan yang mendesak dan Yesung sendiri tau itu apa, pelepasan. Saat Yesung akan mengeluarkan pelapasannya, akan tetapi Kyuhyun dengan kurang ajarnya menghentikan permainan, membuat Yesung mengeram marah. "Kau! Kurang ajar. Apa yang kau lakukan, Cho Kyuhyun!" Maki Yesung tak terima ia berbali dan hampir saja berniat akan menendang selangkangan Kyuhyun. Tapi bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika tidak lebih cepat. Kyuhyun dengan lihai mencumbu Yesung hingga membuat Yesung merasa melayang dan melupakan kegagalan dari pelepasannya.

Tangan Yesung kini tidak mau lagi diam. Tangan nya mulai nakal untuk ikut menyentuh kulit Kyuhyun. Namun sekali lagi, Kyuhyun malah dengan kurang hajarnya malah menampar pantat kenyal Yesung hingga Yesung pun kembali terpekik. "Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Kyuhyun mengecup sekilas bibir ranum Yesung. "Salah kan tangan nakalmu sayang." Kyuhyun kembali memutar tubuh Yesung hingga menghadap kedinding. Ia kini mulai tak sabaran ingin memasuki Yesung. Dan Yesung bahkan terlalu pemula untuk tau apa yang sedang dilakukan Cho Kyuhyun saat ini dibagian rectumnya, yang Yesung rasakan hanya sensasi mengganjal dan perih disebabkan oleh sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak directumnya. "Apa yang sedang kau kerjakankan padaku?" tanya Yesung tersengal-sengal. "Hanya sedikit membiasakan lubang mu." jawabnya santai dibarengi suara seraknya, dan itu terkesan vulgar ditelinga Yesung. "Keluarkan!" protes Yesung. Namun bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika akan mendengarkan mangsanya. "Tentu tidak sayang. Aku sungguh lapar malam ini, dan kau sudah dalam keadaan siap kusantap sayangnya." seringai licik tak pernah lepas dari raut wajah Kyuhyun. Ia memang iblis yang saxy sayangnya.

Tak sabar, akhirnya Kyuhyun memulai ritual penyatuan tubuh mereka. Yesung terpejam menahan perih dibagian rectumnya yang serasa terbelah dua saking perihnya rasa yang ditimbulkan Kyuhyun, berbanding terbalik dengan Kyuhyun yang tampak nya semakin berhasrat. Awalnya memang menyakitkan, namun siapa sangka bila Kyuhyun mampu memberikan surga dunia bagi Yesung, Yesung tidak munafik apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan benar-benar memberikan getaran yang tidak bisa ditolak oleh Yesung.

Yesung semakin melemas kala gumpalan hasrat Kyuhyun akhirnya meledak didalam dirinya dan diiringi oleh lelehan hasratnya pula. "Apa kau menikmatinya." tanya Kyuhyun sambil menahan tubuh Yesung yang hampir saja tumbang.

Yesung mengangguk. Peluh sudah membanjiri sekujur tubuh mereka menambah kesan sexy dimalam yang remang. "Iya. Dan sekarang aku benar-benar lelah. Boleh aku tidur?" Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar permintaan Yesung. "Belum sayang. Ini semua belum cukup sampai disini, mungkin aku akan membuatmu menggila lebih dari ini." Jawabnya enteng.

Tak sabar, akhirnya Kyuhyun memulai ritual penyatuan tubuh mereka. Yesung terpejam menahan perih dibagian rectumnya yang serasa terbelah dua saking perihnya rasa yang ditimbulkan Kyuhyun, berbanding terbalik dengan Kyuhyun yang tampak nya semakin berhasrat. Awalnya memang menyakitkan, namun siapa sangka bila Kyuhyun mampu memberikan surga dunia bagi Yesung, Yesung tidak munafik apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan benar-benar memberikan getaran yang tidak bisa ditolak oleh Yesung.

Yesung semakin melemas kala gumpalan hasrat Kyuhyun akhirnya meledak didalam dirinya dan diiringi oleh lelehan hasratnya pula. "Apa kau menikmatinya." tanya Kyuhyun sambil menahan tubuh Yesung yang hampir saja tumbang.

Yesung mengangguk. Peluh sudah membanjiri sekujur tubuh mereka menambah kesan sexy dimalam yang remang. "Iya. Dan sekarang aku benar-benar lelah. Boleh aku tidur?" Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar permintaan Yesung. "Belum sayang. Ini semua belum cukup sampai disini, mungkin aku akan membuatmu menggila lebih dari ini." Jawabnya kurang ajar! Gerutu Yesung dalam hati. Kyuhyun menggendong Yesung, mengangkatnya ala bridal dan membaringkannya diatas kasur. Mereka saling menatap, saling memberikan suatu sensasi yang tak biasa dan belum pernah mereka rasakan, sekalipun Yesung tidaklah sepolos itu karna mengingat sudah berapa seringnya ia membawa para wanita untuk menghangatkan ranjangnya, kalian mengerti bukan? Yah? Pasti mengerti. Setidaknya kalian cukuplah dewasa untuk mengerti.

Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Yesung dengan lembut, seolah Yesung adalah sebuah barang yang rapuh walau hanya tersentuh sedikit. Hey! Yesung pria ingat. Yesung menikmati itu dengan memejamkan kedua mata indahnya. Dengan pelan Kyuhyun menindih Yesung menjadikan kedua lengannya sebagai tumpuan agar tidak terlalu menghimpit tubuh Yesung. Kyuhyun mengelus helaian rambut lembut Yesung, membelainya penuh kasih. Sekali lagi, Yesung sangat menikmatinya, itu membuatnya merasa diinginkan. Anehnya, padahal ini bukan hal pertama dirasakan oleh Yesung, terlepas dari seberapa liarnya pergumulan diantara Yesung dan para wanitanya. Akan tetapi ini berbeda. Sangat berbeda. Dan juga sulit dijelaskan.

"Sayang." alunan lembut suara Kyuhyun memaksa Yesung membuka matanya, menatap manik mata Yesung dan menembusnya hingga menuju jantung. "Kau milik-ku. Apapun yang terjadi malam ini, jangan kelipun untuk melupakannya. Kau harus mengingat ini. Kau harus mengingat bagaimana kau berteriak kenikmatan saat penyatuan kita, bagaimanapun juga kaulah yang merengek sentuhan ku semenjak awal. Dengan ini kau kunyatakan sebagai milik-ku, Kim Yesung."

Bukankah Cho Kyuhyun itu egois, bahkan teramat egois. Akan tetapi itulah salah satu hal yang menarik dalam diri Kyuhyun, kan?

Yesung mengeliat dibawah naungan Kyuhyun, kenapa? Itu terjadi karena tangan Kyuhyun yang dengan kurang ajarnya bermain-main didaerah sensitif Yesung. "Yesung.." bisik Kyuhyun tepat ditelinga Yesung. "Dengarkan ini baik-baik. Aku hanya akan mengucapkannya satu kali ini saja padamu."

Tangan Kyuhyun dengan lembut menyingkirkan helaian rambut Yesung dan kemudian berbisik lagi. "Sa rang hae." bisiknya.

Dan seperti yang kita tau, malam itu merupakan malam terpanjang dan terpanas yang belum pernah mereka lalui sebelumnya.

Mereka menikmati percintaan mereka dimalam itu, tubuh mereka sama-sama panas, basah dan lengket. Di malam yang indah itu mereka sama-sama kehilangan kontrol saling memuaskan satu sama lain, hingga berakhir dengan kelelahan.

**Passion Night**

Dipagi yang cerah, aaa tidak. Sepertinya pagi ini sedikit mendung, terbukti dari sedikitnya cahaya yang masuk melalu celah gorden. Yesung terbangun dengan cantiknya dan terkejut ketika mendapati Kyuhyun dalam keadaan topless tengah bersandar dipunggung ranjang, berkutat dengan beberapa lembar kertas kerja ditangannya. "Pagi.." Sapa Kyuhyun acuh.

Lama Yesung tersadar dari keterkejutannya. "Apa yang kau lakukang diss mm, maksudku.. Kita, bisakah kau.." owh sepertinya Yesung terlalu gugup hanya untuk sekedar bertanya. "Maksudku kita tidak-kau sangat liar kemarin malam." potong Kyuhyun dengan suara melecehkan.

"APA!" Yesung terlonjak kaget. Bahkan Yesung lupa jika tubuhnya hanya tertutupi oleh kemeja hitam Kyuhyun yang terbuka dan juga celana dalam. "suit suit~" goda Kyuhyun, ia sengaja bersiul untuk tujuan mengoda Yesung, dan itu berhasil karna wajah Yesung kini mulai memerah menahan malu. Reflek ia pun berbalik badan. "Tutup matamu, jangan coba-coba untuk menatap tubuhku. Dasar cabul!" ancam Yesung dibarengi dengan upatan.

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat reaksi Yesung-nya. Ia tenang-tenang saja diatas ranjang memerhatikan Yesung yang tengah memasang pakaiannya. "Apa kau akan pulang sekarang juga?"

Yesung berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun dengan pakaian yang sudah terpasang rapi ditubuhnya, tapi tunggu... Sepertinya Yesung melupakan satu hal. "Tentu saja." Jawabnya penuh keyakinan. "Dan kuharap hubungan kita cukup sampai disini, aku hanya bisa menganggap ini sebagai hubungan one night stand saja, tolong jangan berharap lebih dari ini Mr. Cho. Akh! Ini gila. Bahkan sampai detik ini pun aku masih merasa sebagai laki-laki normal. Tapi bagaimana bisa.. Dan berapa umur mu? Bahkan aku berani bertaruh jika kau bahkan beberapa tahun lebih muda dariku. Ck!"

Kyuhyun membuang nafas kasar, Kyuhyun meletakkan file-filenya diatas nakas disamping ranjang dan kini sepenuhnya memusatkan perhatiannya pada Yesung. "Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi." samar, Kyuhyun melihat perubahan pada raut wajah Yesung.

Yesung mengangguk, dan bersiap akan pergi. Akan tetapi sepertinya harus tertunda kembali karna ternyata pintu terkunci. Yesung pun berbalik dan seketika merasa jengkel pada Kyuhyun saat kunci kamar itu sendiri tengah tergantung dijemari Kyuhyun. Ck! Kelakuannya benar-benar menyebalkan. Maki Yesung dalam hati.

"Kau membutuhkan ini Kim Yesung." masih berada diatas ranjang, Kyuhyun dengan sombongnya mengoyang-goyangkan kunci itu didepan Yesung. "Kemari, ambil ini."

Dengan berat hati, Yesung pun berjalan melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun dan dengan sigap menampung tangan meminta kunci.

Tanpa ragu Kyuhyun memberikannya. Namun siapa sangka bila ternyata hal itu hanyalah secuil dari akal bulus Kyuhyun. Dan Yesung dengan mudahnya terjebak ketika ternyata tanpa Yesung sadari Kyuhyun malah menarik tangan Yesung membuatnya berbaring dengan Kyuhyunlah yang berada tepat menindih nya. Tanpa mengijinkan Yesung befikir Kyuhyun melumat bibir Yesung menikmati seberapa manis dan lembutnya bibir Yesung. Yesung bukannya pasrah, hanya saja ia tidak tau bagaimana caranya memberontak dari cengkraman seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun mengakhiri pagutan bibirnya, Kyuhyun tersenyum meneliti Yesung, dan jemarinya sungguh gatal ingin menyentuh helaian rambut Yesung. Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Yesung. "Kau boleh saja pergi, tapi ingat. Berusahalah untuk tidak mulcul dihadapanku walau hanya sedetik. Jika tidak, aku tidak jamin akan memlepasmu kembali." Kyuhyun melepaskan Yesung. Ia merubah posisi menjadi duduk.

Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, Yesung malah membutuhkan waktu sejenak untuk menormalkan kembali fikiran. Dalam hati Kyuhyun sungguh tertawa bahagia menikmati Ekspresi wajah Yesung. Ia menikmatinya. Tak lama, Yesung pun duduk dan segera mengambil kunci, namun kembali Kyuhyun mencegahnya. "Milikku!" bisik Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya ia menarik tengkuk Yesung dan kembali mencium Kim Yesung. Momen shock kedua.

Yesung berlari dengan tergesa-gesa meninggalkan kediaman Kyuhyun. Tak lupa jika kemarin ia membawa serta mobilnya kemari. "Aku benar-benar sudah jadi gila." maki Yesung pada dirinya sendiri ketika dirinya telah meninggalkan kediaman Kyuhyun. Jika boleh jujur, sesungguhnya Yesung tidak benar-benar lupa akan malam panas mereka kemarin. Ia mengingat semuanya hingga kebagian terkecil, terlebih dengan pengakuan cinta seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Ia ingat semua. Akan tetapi egonya tak membiarkan hal itu. Dan satu hal yang masih tak disadari oleh Yesung, kemeja yang ia pakai bukankah itu milik Cho Kyuhyun?

.

.

.  
Fin

.

.

.

.

**Kyaaa~**  
**tutup muka. Ini beneran aku yang bikin. Ih dasar mesum! Wih aku bisa bikin Nc? Beneran nih? Masih belum nyangka.. Ketauan deh otak kotornya..**

**Okeh, sekarang ini cerita udah bener2 selesai. Semoga suka walaupun rada garing, hehe. See you~**

**Review**

.

.

.

.  
**Bye~**


End file.
